Exalted Sasha
damage upon normal attack. |activeskill1 = Sharp Energy ( /Ranged) |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = Inflicts 4801% damage to all enemies and heals Sasha and her Servant for 77% of the damage dealt (Cooldown: 11.4 sec). |activeskill2 = Mental Pollution |flavora2 = |aEffect2 = Increase enemy-received damage by 110% for 10 seconds and an additional 3511% continuous damage per second. Also, increase the of your Servants by 134% (2nd-phase, Cooldown: 14.6 sec). |activeskill3 = Dark Soul Gem ( /Ranged) |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = Summons 1 Dark Servant for 15 seconds, inflicting 9348% damage to 1 enemy and stunning non-Boss types for 10 seconds. The Dark Servant is summoned with the same buffs that Sasha has (Cooldown: 36 sec). |passive1 = Soul Transfer |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = Sasha's summoned Servants have their ATK increased by 150%. Also, each time one of Sasha's Dark Servants expires, the cooldowns of 'Sharp Energy' and 'Mental Pollution' are reset and enemies inflict 180% less damage for 5 seconds. Separately, increase the ATK of all allies by 2180% during World Boss Janus and Guild World Boss Krun. |passive2 = Last Gift ( /Ranged) |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = Increase Sasha's ATK by 647%. Separately, when Sasha dies, inflict 8200% damage to all enemies (Cooldown: 47 sec). |passive3 = Eternal Girl |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increases additional damage of Sasha's Dark Servants by 184%. Also, increase the Ranged damage all enemies receive by 1190% and the damage enemies receive by 1350% in Krun. |passive4 = Double Soul Gem |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = Sasha now summons 2 Dark Servants, one and one , by using Dark Soul Gem. Also, increase your by 294% and an additional 3% per enhancement level. Also, increase the ATK of all allies by 3200% in World Boss Janus and Guild World Boss Krun. |passive5 = Soul Covenant |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = Increases the ATK of Sasha and her summoned Dark Servants by 424%. Also, increases the ATK all allies by 3400% in World Boss Janus and Guild World Boss Krun. |passive6 = Unleashed Dark Soul |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = Increases all allies additional damage by 586%. Also, when using 'Last Gift' skill, grant an additional 5511% continuous damage to 1 enemy, maintaining up to 2 stacks (2nd-phase). Separately, increase the ATK of all allies by 3100% during World Boss Janus and Guild World Boss Krun and increase the ATK and Skill ATK of all allies by 3340%. |passive7 = The Beginning of Confusion |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = Increase all allies Main stats by 496% and an additional 5% per INFINITY enhancement. Separately, increase the ATK of all allies by 4600% during World Boss Janus and Guild World Boss Krun, and increase the ATK and additional damage of allied Mages by 4800%. Each time Sasha summons a Dark Servant, increase the of all allies by 80%, stacking up to 10 times (2nd-phase). ||inficon1 = |infskill1 = Party Magic ATK |infEffect1 = Increase all allies ATK by 900%. |inficon2 = |infskill2 = Janus Party Additional Boss Damage |infEffect2 = Increase all allies additional damage in Janus by 1080%. |inficon3 = |infskill3 = Krun Additional Boss Damage |infEffect3 = Increase all allies additional damage in Krun by 1080%. |charskill = Taboo Summoning (Level 2) |charEffect = Increases all allies ATK by 2050%. Increases all allies Skill ATK by 5580% in World Boss Janus and Guild World Boss Krun. |Gaiaweaponname = |GaiaweaponC = |GaiaweaponB = |GaiaweaponA = |GaiaweaponS = |GaiaweaponSS = |GaiaweaponSSS = |GaiaweaponU = |GaiaweaponInf = }}